and still feels like the first day
by Ruky
Summary: Yugi will Yami nun also seine Gefühle gestehen... aber wie wird Yami darauf reagieren? Und was hat es mit Natsumi auf sich...?


And still feels like the first day

Teil: 1 / 1

Autorin: Ruky

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! v

Rating: MA

Warnings: darkfic, sap (und wirklich SEHR sap! .)

Pairing: Yami x Yugi

Kommentar: Okay, okay, okay, Leute, ihr habt es geschafft! Hier ist ein Sequel zu Still feels like the first time! eigentlich gar keins schreiben wollte… jaja, das liebe Eigentlich….

Und arghs, es soll QuadratMETER heißen ''' QuadratKILOMETER wäre zu groß! '''' dauernd solche Fehler macht sigh °

Jetzt is Yugi also dran… ob er's wohl übers Herz bringt…? Übrigens hab ich die Übersetzung des Songs n bissel verkürzt, damit der Lyrik zum Text passt .

Widmung: Für alle, die sich eine Fortsetzung gewünscht haben

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! gehört Kazuki Takahashi-sama, der Song The Rasmus, die süße Paula zu Lauri (heul), und die Storyline mir (schwacher Trost… T-T).

„Wie soll ich's ihm beibringen?" – jemand redet / denkt laut (hier Yugi-chan )

/Am besten mit Worten…/ - jemand kommentiert etwas / denkt leise (hier unser süßer Yami )

es wohl irgendwie versuchen wird - nya, okay, eher Betonung…

Derjenige, den ich liebe… - Songtext

Vorhang auf…!

…and still feels like the first day

Yugi seufzte, während er den Heimweg ansteuerte. The Rasmus sang ihm immer noch ins Ohr, der Regen hörte langsam wieder auf… und Yugi machte sich Gedanken, wie er es Yami morgen möglichst schonend beibrachte, dass er mehr für ihn empfand als nur reine Freundschaft.

Der Rothaarige seufzte leise. Manchmal schienen selbst die einfachsten Dinge unerklärlicherweise total schwer zu werden. Immerhin, es waren drei banale Worte – die allerdings seine ganzen Gefühle auf einen Schlag beschrieben – aber sie würden ihm nicht leicht über die Lippen kommen, nicht einmal, wenn er sie mit Ausschweifungen ausschmückte… Wie sollte er es Yami bloß sagen?

Yami…

Dodom, dodom…

Yugi spürte, wie sein Puls beim Gedanken an den Violettäugigen beschleunigte. Dom, dodom…

Allein der Gedanke an ihn reichte wirklich aus… Allein der Gedanke an Yami ließ sein Herz beschleunigen… irgendwie ein faszinierendes Phänomen.

Yugi bog die Ausfahrt ab, fuhr wenige Minuten auf dem Bauernhof vor und parkte – wie immer – in der ansonsten leerstehenden Scheune. Gähnend schloss er das Auto ab und begab sich zum Hintereingang. Seine Familie nutzte, schon seit er denken konnte, immer den Hintereingang. Durch die Diele wurden nur Besucher und Gäste hereingelassen.

Yugi gähnte und fuhr sich müde durch das Gesicht. Er brauchte dringend Schlaf…

Schlafmangel, das war es, worunter er litt. Und schuld daran war Yami. Yami… sein Süßer, sein Partner… derjenige, den er liebte. Derjenige, der sein Herz gestohlen hatte. Derjenige, der es partout nicht wieder hergeben wollte. Und wenn es nach Yugi ging, konnte er es auch gern behalten. Bei Yami war es in guten Händen.

Erneut gähnte der Rothaarige, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab, schlich in sein Zimmer und legte sich – angekleidet wie er war – auf sein Bett. Und fand, wie seit einiger Zeit jede Nacht – keinen Schlaf.

Schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr geschlafen… mein Bett ist zu meinem Koffein geworden.

Kann nicht atmen, kann nicht sprechen… mein Kopf ist wie eine Bombe, immer noch wartend…

Nimm mein Herz, nimm meine Seele… beides brauche ich nicht mehr…

Yami ging es nicht viel anders als Yugi. Er lag auf seiner Schlafcouch im Wohnzimmer, starrte gen Decke und dachte nach.

Yugi wollte also morgen mit ihm frühstücken gehen. Nun gut, das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, sie gingen öfters mal zusammen essen, shoppen, bummeln… sogar ins Kino… aber machten das nicht alle Freunde?

Yami drehte sich auf die Seite.

Freunde… Freundschaft… nein, davon hatte Yami nun wirklich nicht viel Ahnung… Freunde… Bevor er Yugi kennenlernte, hatte er niemanden gehabt, auf den diese Bezeichnung zugetroffen wäre. Klar, er hatte Leute gekannt, sogar eine ganze Menge. Alkoholiker, Junkies… viele von ihnen gingen in eine Klasse mit ihm. Mit ihm… und mit Shinji, in den er damals so verliebt gewesen war. Shinji… der Drogendealer der Schule… durch ihn war Yami an die Nadel gekommen. Er hatte ihn angefixt. Zusammen hatten sie Schnee gespritzt, Shit geraucht, auch mal Liquid und Ice ausprobiert.

Irgendwie war er da in diese Szene reingerutscht, ohne es gemerkt zu haben. Seine Eltern kümmerten sich nicht um ihn, seine Schulnoten, die rapide in den Keller gingen, waren ihnen egal. Ebenso die Leute, mit denen Yami nun immer regelmäßiger abhing. Und Yami genoss es, einmal frei zu sein…

Aber die Drogen halfen ihm nicht, seinen Kummer zu vergessen. Im Gegenteil. Durch sie wurde er zum Dieb, zum Einbrecher… irgendwie musste er an Geld kommen, um seinen nächsten Druck finanzieren zu können. Seine Familie war arm. Und Drogen waren teuer.

Shinjis Preise waren jedoch dennoch die Niedrigsten im ganzen Viertel – ein Grund mehr, warum Yami sich an ihn hängte. Auch wenn Shinji seine Liebe nie erwidert hatte, Yami bereute die Zeiten mit ihm nicht. Er war trotz allem ein guter Freund für ihn gewesen. Jemand, der ihm das Gefühl gab, nicht nutzlos zu sein – jedenfalls, solange er sein Geschäft unterstützte. Jemand, der ihn spüren ließ, dass er ihn brauchte – solange er für ihn Drogen vertickte. Jemand, der ihn fühlen ließ, dass er ihn mochte – das einzige, was er nicht vom Dealen abhängig gemacht hatte. Oh ja, ohne Shinji hätte Yami sich wohl oder übel früher oder später das Leben genommen. Er war einige Male kurz davor gewesen…

Yami seufzte. Irgendwie tat es weh, sich an vergangene Zeiten zu erinnern, der Schmerz ließ die Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen und Weinen tat gut. Weinen befreite. Weinen spülte die Schmerzen von der Seele, die Last vom Körper. Weinen war gut. Ein kleiner paradoxer Kreis… in den Yami immer wieder fiel… immer, wenn er sich einsam fühlte und sich erinnerte.

Shinji…

Wie es ihm wohl heute ging? Yami hatte ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen… das letzte mal, als er ungefähr fünfzehn gewesen war… das war kurz nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Shinji seit gut einer Woche mit der Klassenschönheit Aoimi liiert war. Das hatte Yami das Herz zerbrochen. Schön und gut, er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass Shinji hetero war. Er HATTE es akzeptiert, dass Shinji ihn niemals lieben würde. Aber es tat verdammt noch mal weh, zu wissen, dass Shinjis Liebe nun jemandem gehörte. Jemand, mit dem er schmusen würde und kuscheln. Jemand, den er küssen würde. Und jemand, mit dem er eines Tages, wenn er dazu bereit war, auch schlafen würde. Jemand, der all die Dinge von Shinji bekommen würde, die Yami niemals bekommen können würde. Jemand, der stärker war als Yami. Eine Situation, an der Yami nichts ändern konnte. Er hatte sich damals mit wenigen Worten von Shinji verabschiedet. Wohl für immer…

Kurz danach flog er von der Schule – seine Noten waren miserabel und seine vielen Fehlstunden nicht mehr akzeptabel. Dazu kam, dass Yami aggressiv auf Fragen reagierte und sich in den Pausen ständig prügelte. Er erpresste die jüngeren Schüler und stahl von den Älteren. So jemanden wollte keine Schule, und sei ihr Ruf auch noch so schlecht.

Yami sank immer tiefer, mittlerweile war er abhängig von Kokain und Haschisch, den Drogen, mit denen er sich immerzu tröstete und mit denen er in seine heile Welt fliehen konnte.

Vom Hasch war Yami heute clean, aber Schnee war weiterhin sein ständiger Begleiter.

Doch nun hatte er Yugi versprochen, in Therapie und Entzug zu gehen.

Yugi…

Dodom, dom…

Yami musste plötzlich lächeln. Was wollte er ihm morgen wohl sagen? Yami freute sich auf das Frühstücken mit ihm. Wie niedlich rot er doch eben im Auto geworden war! Ob das wohl etwas zu bedeuten hatte? Nein, Yami wagte es nicht, das zu hoffen, was sein Herz und er hoffen wollten.

Auch wenn es einige Anzeichen gab… Vielleicht interpretierte er sie falsch, vielleicht redete er sie sich schön und machte aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten… Das Erwachen aus Illusionen war zu schmerzhaft, als dass er etwas in der Art in Kauf nehmen wollte.

Nein, lieber blieb er noch ein wenig auf Distanz mit seinen Gefühlen. Wieso sich das Herz auch noch freiwillig zerbrechen? Ausserdem…

Ausserdem hatte Yugi ja Natsumi…

Natsumi… noch so eine ‚Aoimi'…

Wieso mussten alle Kerle, in die Yami sich verliebte, immer mit solch überirdisch schönen Mädchen zusammen sein? Das war doch wirklich nicht fair…

Es tat ihm weh, so in die Knie gezwungen zu werden. Womit hatte er das bloß verdient… Wieso beutelte ihn das Schicksal immer so sehr?

Yami seufzte traurig und drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken. So konnte er besser schlafen… Schlaf… das brauchte er jetzt…

Auch wenn er in seinen Träumen nur wieder Yugis hübsches Antlitz vor sich haben würde… das Gesicht, das er so mochte, das er so liebte… und das Gesicht, das ihn quälte, jede einzelne verdammte Nacht… es war, als ertrinke er in einem Strudel aus einer Mischung aus Yugi und Liebe… unerfüllter Liebe…

Derjenige, den ich liebe, zwingt mich in die Knie…

Derjenige, den ich liebe, ertränkt mich in meinen Träumen…

Derjenige, den ich liebe, zieht mich runter, immer und immer wieder…

Yugi sah dem Treffen mit Yami am nächsten Morgen mit Bangen, weichen Knien und rasendem Herzen entgegen. Er lehnte an seinem Auto auf dem Hof vor der Häuserkolonne von Yami, wartete ungeduldig auf den Größeren und legte sich dabei schon mal eine Einleitung zurecht, verwarf sie wieder, suchte neue Worte… kurz gesagt, er machte sich halb verrückt.

Arghs, wie zur Hölle und zum Teufel und zu sonstwemnoch sollte er es Yami beibringen? WIE?

Mit doppeldeutigen Worten, sodass Yami sich einen Reim drauf machen KONNTE, es aber nicht zwingend MUSSTE? Mit Metaphern? Mit dem Liebesbrief, den er vor einigen Tagen geschrieben und den er nun sicher in seinem Handschuhfach verstaut hatte, für den Fall der Fälle? Oder… vielleicht doch die altbewährte Methode, so, wie er es immer machte, sprich: Rot anlaufen, gestehen und dann schnell abhauen?

Nein… letzteres schon mal auf keinen Fall… er konnte Yami ja nicht einfach in der Stadt lassen…

Nur – wie dann?

Yugi seufzte.

Ehrlich gesagt, er hatte keinen Plan. Nicht einmal den leisesten Hauch von einem Anfang eines Plans. So eine verdammte Minze aber auch!

Der Rothaarige biss sich unruhig auf den Lippen herum. Verdammt, wo blieb Yami eigentlich? Er hatte doch schon vor fünf Minuten geklingelt… Yami hatte ihm dann durch die Sprechanlage erklärt, dass er noch ne Minute bräuchte und die war nun fünfmal verstrichen.

Was, wenn er gar nicht mehr kam…? Wenn er wusste, was Yugi ihm sagen wollte und aus Ekel vor ihm lieber gleich wegblieb? Wenn er Yugi damit indirekt sagen wollte, dass er nichts für ihn fühlte oder hetero war? Wenn er ihm das Herz brach? Wenn er… oh nein… verflucht…! Yugi spürte, dass ihm die Tränen kamen.

Verdammt… alles, aber bloß kein Liebeskummer! Das konnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen!

Yugi seufzte auf, unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen und als die Tür des Hauses von Yami endlich aufging und ein strahlender und – Yugi musste hart schlucken – wirklich wunderschöner Yami heraustrat, musste der Kleinere auf einen Schlag sogar lächeln. /Wie ein Engel…, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf//Wie ein Engel… Yami… mein Engel…/.

„Hey Yugi!", grinste besagter Engel, der neben ihm stehen geblieben war und ihn nun musterte.

„Wow, siehst…" Ups! Yami biss sich noch im rechten Moment auf die Zunge. Jetzt hätte er doch fast süß gesagt! Argh, nein! „…cool aus", beendete der Rothaarige seinen Satz, und während er die Röte zu unterdrücken versuchte – sinnloses Unterfangen – öffnete die Beifahrertür und ließ sich auf den Platz fallen. Oh, oh! Hoffentlich hatte Yugi die Röte nicht gesehen!

Aber Yugi war selbst viel zu sehr mit den eigenen mohnroten Wangen beschäftigt. War er da doch tatsächlich ob Yamis Lobs errötet! Nein! Konnte er sich denn nicht einmal zusammenreißen? Was musste Yami denn nun denken…?

Yami… ja… sein Engel… umrundet von diesem leicht göttlichen Schein, den nur Yugi sehen konnte… was sah der Rothaarige wieder niedlich aus. So süß… Yugi spürte, dass er fast schwach wurde.

Hypnotisiert von dem Licht, das lautlos neben mir aufgeht…

Leere und Nichts brennen ein Loch tief in mir…

Nimm mein Vertrauen und nimm meinen Stolz, beides brauche ich nicht mehr…

Wie sie in die Stadt gekommen waren, wusste Yugi nicht mehr. Die ganzen zehn Minuten Fahrt hatten sie schweigend The Rasmus zugehört, während jeder seinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte. Ein verlegenes Schweigen, ganz so als ob beide wussten, dass der jeweils andere ebenfalls spürte, dass die Luft zwischen ihnen Funken sprühte. Liebesfunken…

Yugi seufzte.

Nun, da sie in der Stadt angekommen waren und bereits das Café anvisierten, redete Yami plötzlich wie ein kleiner Wasserfall.

Wie gut nur, dass er ein Thema gefunden hatte, bei dem man nicht irgendwie auf Umwegen zum Thema „Liebe" überleiten konnte! Nach langem Nachdenken war es ihm endlich in den Sinn gekommen.

„Ich hab mich ja jetzt bei einer Therapie angemeldet", plapperte er fröhlich, „und stell dir vor, das Vorstellungsgespräch ist schon morgen! Wenn du willst kannst du gern mitkommen!"

Morgen…?

Yugi zögerte. So sehr er sich auch über Yamis Bemühen freute, er konnte ihn morgen nicht begleiten… denn morgen würde Yami es wissen, wie es um Yugis Herz bestellt war… morgen wäre ihre Freundschaft Vergangenheit. Dunkelstes Präteritum. Nein, korrigiere: Plusquamperfekt. War gewesen. Hinüber. Unwiderruflich zerbrochen. Denn wenn Yami wüsste, dass Yugi ihn liebte, würde er ihm angewidert die Freundschaft kündigen und dann… dann… nein, besser nicht dran denken. Besser wieder Yami zuhören. Oder überlegen, wie er ihm die Hiobsbotschaft erklären sollte…

Yami indessen, dem nicht ganz verborgen geblieben war, dass da was in Yugi vor sich ging, brach mitten in einem Satz ab und sah seinen besten Kumpel von der Seite an. Was mochte ihn wohl so bedrücken? Er war doch sonst nicht so schweigsam, im Gegenteil, er war doch eher derjenige, der das Gespräch suchte! ER war der redselige Typ. ER war die Quasselstrippe!

Aber nun gut, wenn Yugi das Problem erstmal selbst überdenken wollte… vielleicht würde er ihn ja später immer noch um Rat fragen und dann würden sie gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. Bestimmt wollte Yugi ihn einfach nicht noch mehr belasten, wusste er doch, dass Yami genug eigene Probleme hatte. Nicht zuletzt mit den Drogen, von denen er nun so fest entschlossen war wegzukommen. Yami seufzte kaum hörbar leise. /Ach mein Yugi… mein rücksichtsvoller süßer Geliebter…/

Dass Yami der Grund für Yugis Belastung war, das wusste der Rothaarige ja nicht. NOCH nicht…

Das Café, das Yugi ausgesucht hatte, war zwar schlicht, aber gemütlich. Zufrieden nippte Yami an seinem Cappuccino und blickte Yugi über den Rand der breiten Tasse gespannt an. Nun brach sich dieser niedliche Kerl schon geschlagene sechs Minuten einen ab und war immer noch nicht zum Punkt gekommen. Was wollte er denn da bloß so Wichtiges und für ihn Unangenehmes loswerden?

„Also…", setzte Yugi soeben von neuem an und drehte seine Milchkaffeetasse nervös in den Händen. Er hatte sich für die Variante mit den Metaphern entschieden, schien sie ihm doch am Geeignetsten von allen. Ein Brief war für solch ein Geständnis nun doch zu unpersönlich und einfach weglaufen… nun ja, wie erwähnt, das konnte er ja auch nicht. Und die anderen Methoden gefielen Yugi allesamt nicht wirklich.

Gut, dann also noch mal von vorn, Yugi… Der Junge atmete tief durch, blickte Yami fest in die Augen und meinte mit leicht zitternder Stimme, aber erfolgreich um ein gewisses Maß an innerlicher Ruhe bemüht: „Ich… ich wollte dir etwas sagen…"

„Merk ich", grinste Yami.

„He, wenn du mich immer unterbrichst, wird das morgen noch nichts geworden sein!", protestierte Yugi. Yami, Menno! Da hatte Yugi doch gerade so einen schönen Anfang gefunden und dann DAS!

Aber Yamis freches Grinsen verhinderte, dass Yugi ihm lange böse sein konnte. Ausserdem… - die Liebe in ihm war stärker als aller Zorn. Liebe… Gut… dann noch einmal von Vorn. Vorhang für Yugi!

„Bitte hör mir jetzt zu, ohne mich zu unterbrechen, Yami. Ich möchte dir nämlich etwas sagen, das für mich persönlich… sehr wichtig ist."

„Okay", meinte Yami ein wenig überrascht. Oha, jetzt war die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen…

Das dachte übrigens auch Yugi gerade. Er atmete tief durch, setzte die Tasse ab und konzentrierte sich. Was schwerer war, als er befürchtet hatte…

Derjenige, den ich liebe, zwingt mich in die Knie…

Derjenige, den ich liebe, ertränkt mich in meinen Träumen…

Derjenige, den ich liebe, zieht mich runter, immer und immer wieder…

„Also", setzte Yugi leise an. Und begann, seine Metapher zu erzählen.

„Zwei Mädchen, Freundinnen, trafen sich jeden Nachmittag zum Tanztraining. Tanzen war ihre Leidenschaft und wenn sie alt genug waren, dann wollten sie einmal am Broadway in einem Musical tanzen. Das war schon seit jeher ein Traum der beiden.

Doch die eine konnte sich seit Tagen immer schlechter auf das Tanztraining konzentrieren, verpatzte selbst die einfachsten Schritte und löste damit dann immer einen Streit aus.

Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, warum ihre Konzentration von Mal zu Mal immer mehr schwand. Doch eines Tages sah sie, dass ihre beste Freundin sich lachend mit einem Jungen unterhielt. Es war wie ein Messerschnitt direkt in ihr Herz. Ihre Freundin flirtete mit einem Jungen!

Das Mädchen verspürte neben dem Schock auch Eifersucht, bohrende, lodernde Eifersucht. Aber auf ihn? Wo sie ihn doch nicht einmal richtig kannte? Nur flüchtig gesehen hatte sie ihn einige Male. Er machte ihrer besten Freundin schon seit längerem schöne Augen… bisher hatte es ihr auch nichts ausgemacht…

Oder hatte sie es einfach nur gut verdrängen können…?

Aber nun, wo sie sich mit der unangenehmen Situation konfrontiert sah – überflüssigerweise waren ihre Freundin und sie letzte Nacht wieder einmal im Streit auseinander gegangen und bisher hatte sie noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, die Sache wieder ins Reine zu bringen – nun stürzte plötzlich ihre ganze Welt ein.

Es ließ sich nichts länger verdrängen. Gar nichts. Weder Eifersucht, noch Neid, noch Hass auf den Jungen, noch dieses Flattern im Bauch. Vor allem nicht dieses Flattern…

Und sie realisierte, dass sie sich in ihre Freundin verliebt hatte.

Noch am selben Nachmittag schrieb sie einen Liebesbrief an ihre Freundin. Mit einer einzigen Zeile: ‚Bitte verzeih mir, aber ich liebe dich, trotzdem viel Glück mit ihm.' Und mit Bangen wartete sie auf die Antwort ihrer Freundin. Konnte sie ihr vergeben?"

Yugi schloss seine Metapher und vermied es nun, Yami anzusehen. Ganz still war er geworden, während Yugi leise erzählt hatte. Ganz still.

Denn Yami verstand die Metapher.

Darum also liefen ihre Theaterproben immer so schlecht ab. Darum war Yugi also so schweigsam und in sich gekehrt! Daher wehte der Wind…

Plötzlich umspielte Yamis Lippen ein liebes Lächeln. Denn auch er realisierte mit rasendem Herzen, Flattern im Bauch und Kribbeln im ganzen Körper etwas: Dass Yugi ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Yugi… Wie er da so errötet in sich zusammengesunken saß, krampfhaft Yamis Blick auswich… Er war so niedlich. Er war so rein. Und er hatte Yami soeben das schönste Geschenk der Welt gemacht…

Da blieb nur noch eins zu sagen.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Yami.

Und Yugi blickte lächelnd auf.

Owari


End file.
